


Destiel footsie

by elia_marie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elia_marie/pseuds/elia_marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deans a sly dog haha dean decides to mess with cas while eating lunch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel footsie

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short destiel ficlet. this was my very first fic i have ever written so sorry if its horrible

It had been a long couple of days, Sam and Dean had been in town working on a case when Cas decided to pop in.

"Come on Sam I'm hungry!!" Dean yelled with a bit of annoyance in his voice

"I'm coming gosh." Sam spat back.

As Sam and Dean were about to walk out of there motel Cas flashed up right in front of Dean.

"Holy shit Cas!" Dean yelled as he stumbled backwards a couple of steps.

"My apologies Dean. I just came to see how things were going."

"Well we're working in a case in town we think we figured out where a couple of vamps have been hiding out, we're going to go grab something to eat then check it out, you wanna come Cas?" Sam asked.

"Okay." Cas said simply

They all pilled into the impala, Dean behind the wheel, Sammy in the passenger seat and Cas in the back.

~~~~~~~~5 min drive~~~~~~~~

Dean pulls up into a parking lot to a   
small diner and they all get out.

"Oh boy finally some food" Dean says excitedly while rubbing his hands together.

"Hello! Welcome to Danny's Diner!" Said a younger girl "I will be your waitress would you like a table or booth?"

Cas looks at Dean and sees that for some reason this question made him happy? Made him smile? That's odd Cas thought.

"Booth please" Dean said with a huge smile on his face.

The waitress gave them a booth in a corner, with a window to there right. Dean slid into the booth first. Then Cas on the opposite side of Dean and then Sam sat down next to Dean.

"What can I get you boys to drink?" Said the waitress.

"Water for me" Sam states.

"I will have some water also" Cas said

"I'll have a coke" Dean said

"Okay I'll be right back with those for you"

"So Cas what have you been up to?" Sam asked

Now Dean wasn't listening to a word Sam and Cas were saying he was more focused on Cas face.

'I wonder how he would react if I just slid my foot on top of his?' Dean thought

Dean slowly slid his foot on top of Cas' all Cas did was look at Dean then go straight back to talking to Sam.

'Hmmm' Dean thought 'maybe if I go up a little higher' so Dean slowly raises his foot up and down Cas leg. No reaction.

'Guess I'm gunna have to do a bit more.' Dean thought as he slipped his boot off under the table.

Dean uses his foot to spread Cas' legs farther apart. In doing that Dean got a reaction Cas stops talking and just stares.   
"Um Cas? Cas?! You okay buddy?" Sam asked a bit worried.

"Oh um yes Sam I am fine" Cas said shaking his head slightly trying to re- focus.

'Oh this is going to be fun!' Dean though.

Now Dean had both his shoes off and had Cas legs spread apart. With his left foot Dean runs his toes up and down Cas left leg and with his right foot he rubs the inside of Cas' right thigh.

In doing this is caused Cas to take in a sharp breath.

"Here are your drinks!" Said the waitress as she set down the drinks in front of them.

"Thank you." Cas says

Dean then slowly moved his right foot closer and closer to Cas crotch.

Dean finally got is foot up to Cas' dick and he could feel that he was a bit hard and the touch of his foot made him grow even harder. Dean being able to feel that made him hard also.

Cas took in a very long sip of water.

"Have you decided what you would like to eat?" The waitress asks.

"Ah yes I'd like the Veggie Salad with a bowl of fruit" Sam says

"I'd like the Bacon Burger" Dean adds.

"And for you sir?" The waitress asks looking at Cas.

"Oh um nothing for me thank you, water is enough."

"Okie dokie I'll be back with that in a while then" the waitress says then turns and leaves.

'Finally she's gone' Dean thinks, 'time for some more fun.'

Sam continues to talk to Cas about everything that's going on, but really Dean wasn't listening not one bit. He was having too much fun with Cas.

Dean started to wiggle his toes on his right foot, this cause Cas to gasp quietly, and turn a little red in the cheeks.

'He looks so cute when he blushes' Dean thought with a smile on his face.

Dean was very hard and it was getting a bit annoying considering how tight his pants where but he was having so much fun seeing the way Cas reacts with each movement his foot makes.

Every little twitch of his toes or turn of his foot Cas face gets a little redder.

'This is the best lunch ever!' Dean thought.

"You know Cas you should really come with us on hunts more often, it could be fun." Dean says with a sly smirk on his face.

"I'm sure it would Dean but I have--uhh- other work to do." Cas said with a little shakiness in his voice, it had hitched slightly while he was talking which brought an odd look to Sam's face.

"Um yeah you should Cas." Sam said with the slightest bit of questioning in his voice. "You'd come in handy"

'Hmm what should I do now?' Dean thought.   
Dean started rubbing his foot up and down, massaging Cas ever so hard cock. This elicited quiet little whimpers and gasps to come from Cas mouth.

"I-- I need to use the restroom" Cas says hastily.

"What since when do angels go to the bathroom?" Sam asked.

"It's my vessel Jimmy sometimes I have to do human things too Sam." Cas said a little annoyed as he quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom.

"Well what's got his panties in a bunch?" Sam asked as he turned to look at Dean.

"How should I know Sammy! Your the one whose been talking to him the whole time" Dean said with a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Here is your food!"

"Thank you" said Sam

'I'm gunna have to some how get Sam out of the motel for a while so I can take care of Cas' Dean thought. 'Well I'll have to think of something but for not let's eat!' Dean thought ecstatically. Man that burger smelled good.


End file.
